If $3a + 6b + 6c = -4$, what is $-21a - 42c - 42b$ ?
Answer: $= -21a - 42b - 42c$ $= (-7) \cdot (3a + 6b + 6c) $ $= (-7) \cdot (-4) $ $= 28$